A Whole New Word
by Golden Book of Elvish Words
Summary: Okay, Blinx The Time Sweeper meets Future Inuyasha. So no Inuyasha in this story, just my made up, but there IS Blinx and it DOES take place in the world of Inuyasha. Rated T for safty, although I could probably pass as K plus


Golden Book Of Evlish Words: Right then! Here is my first fic that I have on Fanfiction, although its definitly NOT my first fic ever. Anyways I dunno how I came up with this but yeah, its a Blinx meets future Inuyasha fic. Hopefully It will turn out okay. So, disclaimer and then ON with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Blinx, just the character Amra.

Blinx looked around himself. This was the weirdest world yet. As far as he could see at the present moment, it wasn't any time monsters at all. He scratched behind his orange ear curiously, looking around when suddenly out of no where a half human half cat person jumped out of a tree above him. He grabbed his sweeper, frowning and holding it out in front of him. The girl was slim with grey and tan hair and grey and tan cat ears in place of human ones. She had a tail of the same colors and her eyes where a cat green with narrow cat pupils. She also had three whiskers on each side of her nose.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Who are you?" Blinx demanded at the same time.

"My name is Amra, the half cat demon." She introduced herself. Blinx stiffened.

"Demon?" he asked. "Where are we?" He hated being confused like this. He had been through a lot of weird things but nothing as weird as this.

"Yes, demon. And we are right near Kaede's village. Did you hit your head or something?" Amra answered.

"No. I was sent here to sweep out the time monsters, but I'm afraid I got misdirected or something…" Blinx said. He looked around again until he noticed Amra giving his sweeper a weird look. Blinx put it away, shaking his head. "I'll show you later." He said. "So then on this world demons good?"

"Not most of us." Amra frowned. "But I am, and a few others but I suppose that only because most were half demons. I think it's just naturally in a demons blood to be evil."

"So are their lots of you half demons?" Amra shook her head.

"I've only ever met two others, but there are a lot of demons and humans around." Blinx nodded. "So why don't you take me to this town of yours? And do you think I could pass as a cat demon, I don't want to attract TOO much attention." Amra giggled.

"Demons don't wear any clothes when they are in demon form…" Blinx blushed.

"Never mind then. Hopefully they won't run after us with pitchforks or something." He said in answer. Amra shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time for me." She said, taking off with Blinx running after her. It wasn't that long of a time before they reached the town. They were looking down on it from a small hill.

"Wow." Blinx said, taken it by its beauty, regardless if it was the most primitive town his great great grandpa had probably ever would get to see if he had been here. They walked into the town being stared at the whole time. Amra was surprised they weren't having conniptions of some kind. Blinx looked around the shop.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Amra whispered to him.

"Don't you have any time controls?" Blinx asked. Amra blinked.

"What are time controls?" She asked. Blinx stopped in the middle of the road, looking up at her.

"What do you MEAN? How could you NOT know what time controls are?" He demanded, but before Amra could answer a cart narrowly avoided hitting Blinx, sending it sideways into a roadside shop. Amra winced as both the cart driver and the salesman jumped up and started yelling at both Blinx and Amra. The surrounding people didn't seem to notice, not wanting to get tangled up in a half demon and what they THOUGHT was a cat demon. Amra growled, getting annoyed easily as she grabbed her twin samurai blades.

"You're getting real annoying real fast." She said in an almost calm voice, totally cutting the two humans off.

"Insolent Half Demon!" The cart driver growled.

"We should teach you a lesson!" the shop keeper added.

"Heyheyhey!" Blinx put in. "I'm the one you have the problem with, not Amra." Both men snickered.

"Let's take this outside of town…"

GBoEW: Right, if you didnt get that abbriviation that Golden Book of Elvish Words. You can call me Elf if you want to I guess... Anyways, this was just kinda the intro so the 'real chapeters' will start soon... Happy reading and please R and R!


End file.
